parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dennis (DuckHuntStudios Style)
Based on the movie spoofs Finding Nemo in 2003 mixed with DuckHuntStudios and MegaKabuterimon Productions in the year 2016. Available now. Cast: *Marlin - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Nemo - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) *Dory - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Gill - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Bloat - Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) *Peach - Baku (Yo-kai Watch) *Gurgle - Swampy (Where's My Water?) *Bubbles - Babblong (Yo-kai Watch) *Deb - Frankie (Hotel Transylvania) *Flo - Wolfwoman (Hotel Transylvania) *Jacques - Whisper (Yo-kai Watch) *Nigel - Pteranodon (Primeval) *School of Moonfish - Fish Buddies (Bubble Guppies) *Crush - Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) *Squirt - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Mr. Ray - Lugia (Pokemon) *Bruce - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Anchor - Nash (The Good Dinosaur) *Chum - Tyrunt (Pokemon) *Blenny - Scaredy Squirrel *Anglerfish - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park 3) *Seagulls - Anurognathuses (Primeval) *Whale - Mosasaurus (Jurassic World) *Jerald - Pteranodon (Jurassic Park 3) *Tad - Littlefoot (The Land before Time) *Pearl - Young Peaches (Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) *Sheldon - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Barry (Jurassic World) *Barbara Sherman - Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) *Darla Sherman - Lex Murphy (Jurassic Park) *Coral - Martha (Hotel Transylvania) *Barracuda - Lagiacrus (Monster Hunter 3: Tri) *Bill - Grandpa Longneck (The Land before Time) *Ted - Manny (Ice Age) *Bob - Simba (The Lion Guard) *Mother Fish - Mr. Grouper (Bubble Guppies) (also known will be Father Fish) *Guppies - Bubble Guppies *Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell - Treecko and Mankey (Pokemon) *Shell Less Crab - Dwebble (Pokemon) *Mr. Johanson - King Dedede (Kirby Dream Land Returns) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Serperior (Pokemon) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Snivy (Pokemon) *Other Fish Students - Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Mudkip, Chimchar, Piplup, Oshawott, Emolga, Chespin, Dedenne, Komasan, Komajuro, and Blazion (Pokemon/Yo-kai Watch) *Fish Student That Sees Nemo Swimming Out to Sea - Rattata (Pokemon) *Two Pelicans After the Shark Scene - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) and Dimorphodon (Jurassic World) *Patient #1 - Supervisor Nick (Jurassic World) *Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) - Compsognathus (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *Squishy - Zycore (Pokemon: Z Stories) *Jellyfish Forest - Octocrush (Monster Legends) *Sea Turtles - Longnecks (The Land before Time: The Great Longneck Migration) *Sea Turtle Babies - Tinysauruses (The Land before Time: Invasion of the Tinysauruses) *Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) *Three Fishes Listening to Turtle - Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Minions) *Minnow - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Big Trout - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Lobsters - Makuu and his Crocodiles (The Lion Guard) *Swordfishes - Mega Charizard and Mecharachanard (Pokemon: Mega Evolution) *Dolphins - Lizzy Croc and Orkey (Daniel Tales) *Bird Group #1 - Seagulls (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Birds on Lighthouse - Laval, Cragger, Eris, Razar, Gorzan, Rogon, Worriz, and Bladvic (LEGO Legends of Chima) *Bird Group #2 - Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Swanna, Fletchling, Fletchinder, and Talonflame (Pokemon) *Pelican #1 - Pterano (The Land before Time: The Stone of Cold Fire) *Patient #2 - Beni (The Mummy) *Krill Swimming Away - Cheep Cheeps (Super Mario) *Davey Reynolds - Gray Mitchell (Jurassic World) *Pelican #2 - Quetzalcoatlus (Flying Monsters 3D) *Other Pelicans - Pterosaurs (Flying Monsters 3D) *Boy in the Waiting Room - Nate (Yo-kai Watch) *Green Crab - Scorm (LEGO Legends of Chima) *Red Crab - Sparratus (LEGO Legends of Chima) *Fish Group Gets Caught in a Net - Woolly Mammoths (10,000 BC) *Fishermen - Eddie Carr and Nick Van Owen (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Kathy Yahoo Disney Channel Category:DuckHuntStudios Category:MegaKabuterimon